Wolves Bloody Rose
by Miss Elaia Thompson Hale
Summary: Life is tough for cousins October and December Green. October's juggling an overly religious mom, along with an extremely over protective boyfriend...and let's not forget, a hoard of vampires after her blood. But when the attacks take an unexpected -Cont-
1. Chapter 1

**AN: It's finally up and ready to go! **

**Summary Continued: But when the attacks take an unexpected turn and bring them into a danger they'd never dreamed of, it'll take a lot more than the pack's strength to conquer the vampires. They must rely on an even stronger ally, belonging to legends long since lost to them.**

* * *

October Green walked through the trees; her fingers lightly brushing along the bark. Of the trees. It was here, one hundred yards from La Push; her home that she felt most at peace. She's your normal average teen who lives with her mother, fifteen years old with red hair on the top brown on the bottom. Eyes as green like her mother's. And as for the reason for the two colors in her hair; two-toned.  
However, October also knew that this is where she was most at risk. Recently she'd been the victim of several attacks. Though the reasons were unknown. They'd found out after the first attack; which October was actually bitten, that the venom took no affect her; an intense heat and nothing more… so far.

October sighed a bit. This wouldn't have been such a problem if the attackers weren't so familiar with the territory around La Push, or the protectors of it.  
She did have one thing she could rely on though, and that was the protectors of La Push; the wolves. Even as she walked she knew that one or two of them were following her every movement.

It was slightly annoying, yet comforting.

October knew that the wolves were protecting her and that they were trying everything to help her. But still. She knew that part of the problem rested with her slightly overprotective boyfriend, Seth Clearwater. Who never left her alone excluding her going home to her very religious mother, her competitions, and their time alone at his house.

Her cousin from her father's side, December Green, would be angry if she could hear her thoughts. 'It comes with the territory.'

She would be scolded.

_She doesn't understand._ October thought. _Embry lets her walk around by herself. Go places without having to worry....she's so lucky. _

_But..._ she argued. _Dece can defend herself_…_ She's a wolf too_.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a snap of branches to her left. She drew a shaky breath; her heart quickened its pace. As if it were trying to alert the vampire of her location, ready to kill.

Before she could make and attempt at running, she saw the vampire advancing her. It had caught her scent. No chance of running now.  
It stalked toward her, teeth bared in an overly theatrical attempt of scaring her. However, thankfully, October had grown used to the constant attacks so much so that she now accepted them as her daily routine. She knew that there was no reason to fear. For any moment one of the wolves would burst through the trees to save her.

October began to count the seconds as her heart pounded harder, her eyes closed.

_Where were they?_ She thought as the vampire came closer. October took a step back in response, shaking slightly as she stared into the vampires burgundy eyes. He wasn't hungry, and he was in control of himself. She looked into his eyes as she saw something.  
_Lust filled…. _She thought as she understood why he was after her.

October turned on her heels and ran, knowing that the vampire had more than lunch in mind. However, she had barely made it two yards when the vampire caught her, slamming her to the ground, over her slightly startled body.

"Seth!" October cried, flailing as the vampire breathed on her neck; eyes wide as she took a quick look at the male on her.

Not even two seconds as she cried for Seth, two wolves burst through the trees, one going for the vampire, the other standing back patiently, but the wolfs eyes were flicking back and forth.

_Listening..._ October thought.

The other wolf lunged and knocked the vampire away. Instantly October was released, but was sent flying from the impact of the wolf on vampire.

October skidded across the ground, knocking her head against something hard and shredding her leg across the rough bark beneath the trees causing her to cry out as she rolled. When she came to a stop, everything began to spin, head throbbed.

_Have to move....have to run_. She thought groggily, trying to stand. She wobbled for a moment, and then fell again. However, she landed in someone's arms.  
She looked up and saw the outline of her cousin's face as she was lifted up.

"Dece..." October whispered, nuzzling to her chest. December smiled and held her cousin a bit tighter as she turned and ran; making sure that she wasn't jostling October.

As they moved, October felt her mind sharpen slightly, the concussion already fading. She vaguely heard Dece whispering something  
"These attacks are getting worse..." She hissed. She was being motherly yet over protective of her younger cousin. As if she was a sibling or daughter, though not nearly as bad as Seth.

October smiled a bit and nuzzled as pain flashed through her leg. Looking up, she saw a large gash running along her leg. She groaned a bit when she saw it.

"My gymnastics final" she whimpered, then realized a larger problem. She couldn't attend the finals anymore. It was not even a week away.

"Seth..." she sighed in annoyance, causing her cousin to laugh as they entered Emily's house.

"He's going find out" December told her, a small smirk placing across her lips as October gasped and tried to stand, but couldn't.

"Not if you don't tell him!"

"Well I won't, but he'll find out anyways" Dece pointed out.

She scowled. "Damn."

December sighed.

"It comes with the-"

"territory" October finished. "But it gets so annoying. It's not like you understand"  
December blinked as she set her cousin down.

"What do you mean?''

"Well, you never spoke to Embry before you started dating him, and he was afraid of rejection because of the way you treated him."

December cringed at the memory, regretting her actions. Her cousin was right though, she never gave Embry the time of day before she imprinted him.

"So because of that, he never had the chance to protect you, unless it was in private without you knowing. Then you phased and could protect yourself."  
December nodded as she stroked her chin thoughtfully. Her cousin made a good point; she really didn't know what it was like.

"I guess you're right then." Dece allowed as the door opened and Seth entered the room, frowning.

"Yeah......." October whispered.

December nodded and waved as she stood to leave as Seth walked in, her cousin letting out a groan as she saw her boyfriend. December, after closing the door, snickered.

"Have fun."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys!!!!! Sorry this took so long. I've been freaking out due to a major work overload...Gah. **

**-Elaia**

* * *

December walked outside and took a deep breath. It was great being outside of the house, especially with intense scent of males floating around.

She shuddered and made her way to trees, stripping as she did so. Hopefully she'd get lucky and be patrolling with one of the imprinted guys. At least they had some restraint when she was in heat. The very thought of a non-imprinted wolf near her raised her hackles. She only belonged with one person, and that was Embry.

December laughed a bit as her mind travelled back to the conversation only a few minutes ago. She really almost wished that she knew what her cousin knew what she was going through.

_Why so downcast Dece? _a voice called in her mind, sending chills down her spine.

_Paul...._ she whispered, horrified.

December turned a bit, her eyes scanning her surroundings for the considerably larger wolf. She knew that if he were to catch her scent...

December gulped and took off, scanning Paul's mind for his location and finding that he was on his way.

_Go back to your patrol_ She snapped, heading for the perimeter as the slight flash of pain and burn of anger snapped through the link between their minds

. Instantly Paul flinched back and kept his thoughts to himself, sorrow flooding through their link. Dece forced her thoughts away from him and made her way around the perimeter.

Just as she was making her second rotation, Paul spoke up again, this time his thoughts hesitant.

_You know, this is the second time this has happened, Dece._

Dece stopped in her tracks as Paul's thoughts hit her.

_What do you mean?_ She asked, her eyes narrowing as she faced the direction that Paul was coming from.

_Well, a few months ago, you did this..._

Dece nodded and felt the question brewing within Paul's mind and started running again.

_Paul, stop worrying about it. I'm fine._

You're sure? He asked, sending a wave of brotherly concern over her. Dece merely nodded and resumed running.

* * *

By the time Dece finished with her patrol, Paul had exhausted her mental barriers. She could hardly hold up the charade of being absolutely fine, and that added to the physical exhaustion, set Dece into a foul mood.

Embry, on the other hand, was as cheery as ever. As soon as Dece was in the house, Embry was beside her, grinning and holding her tightly. Although December did enjoy Embry's love and company, she certainly didn't need it at this point and time.

"Em, not right now." She growled and pulled away, heading for the couch. Embry quickly followed, keeping his hands off.

"What happened?"" He asked.

"Does something have to happen for me to be like this?" December shot back, flopping down on the couch and stretching her tiny body out. Although she was a wolf and was affected by it in most of the same ways, the only thing that had escaped her was the super-growth. She had gained the super-heat, above average strength and above average speed, but was still cursed with the below average height of 5'4.

Embry cleared his throat, drawing Dece's attention back to him.

"Generally there is something wrong when you're pissed off. So what happened?"

Dece sighed a little and rolled so that she was facing him, a frown on her face.

"It's Paul. He wouldn't get off my ass about what was bugging me and trying to get close to me. He wouldn't listen to me..."

Embry only smirked and ruffled her hair.

"He's just concerned, Dece. Don't blame him."

"Too late" She growled. "I am."

Embry's smirk developed into a full blown grin as he sat down beside her.

"Is Oct okay?" he asked.

December's face fell slightly and concerned flashed through her eyes, the earlier fear for her cousin returning.

"She messed up her leg, but she'll be okay soon. I'm more concerned about the next attack." December told him.

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow, as if he thought that an attack was impossible.

"Well, they've gotten through before, so what makes you so sure that they won't do it again?"

"Because, we're keeping a closer eye on the border." He told her and kissed her hair. "Don't worry."

"Too late." She muttered.


	3. Authors Note: Nonsense

**AN: **

**For all readers of Twin Hearts and Wolves Bloody Rose**

**First off, an apology, one from me on Ana's behalf, for bringing personal matters into our account. I found this just today and I will be taking it down, if I haven't already. Second, I'm sorry I haven't wrote lately. I'm in a bit of a fix with grades, school and my career. There also has been emotional issues too, with the situation Ana mentioned. Oh well. **

** So, with the other three reasons, any writing I have done in the past has distracted me from class (I made the mistake of writing through my algebra II class and am still making up for it), and with the connection to FanFiction only just restored on campus, I've been behind. This is true for my other account, Twilights-Pain.**

** School in general is the same thing, I have a lot to take care of this year, two community service projects (Fundraising for Haiti and the like), several digital art projects and a publishing group. It's been a lot to handle, and I'm slowly getting a grip. **

** Career is a personal issue, but i'm writing a real story right now and it's been consuming all of my time. **

** So, I won't be jumping right back into either of these stories, but I will be starting again, and I may just start over completely with the stories. Why? Because I feel that they need to be rejuvinated and they had an immature or kind of shoddy writing. If I can restart then maybe I can take things in another direction.**

** So, sorry again. **

** -Elaia Thompson-Hale**


End file.
